


博弈 07

by Kaixinjiuhao



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 08:26:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15815163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaixinjiuhao/pseuds/Kaixinjiuhao





	博弈 07

在经历了三天无聊的会议之后，在第四天的总结大会上，Kroos不得不承认，他根本无法将注意力放到会议上来。  
这是从来没有过的事情，要知道从第一次成为学生开始，他就是那种各种意义上的好学生，自律得可怕。  
但是此时此刻，他的自控力，连带着专注力都一起罢工了。  
他不由得想起昨天晚上跟Marco通的电话——那是他到柏林以来给Marco打的第二通电话，第一通是他到柏林的第一个晚上打的。  
第一天晚上他主动给Marco打了电话，然后在对方好听的“晚安”声中心满意足地入睡了。然后第二天晚上，他觉得Marco应该因为想他，或者至少因为遵从“礼尚往来”的原则，给他打一个电话。然而他等了一个晚上，别说一个电话，就连一条信息Marco都没发给他，他非常气闷。  
于是昨天晚上，他又没忍住，主动给Marco打了电话。  
Marco心情很好的样子，听着他有一搭没一搭地说着话，Kroos觉得自己心情也好了起来，可是在挂断前他还是没忍住，问了Marco为什么不主动给自己打电话。  
“嗯？”Marco并没有觉得有任何不妥，“你每天开会不都是很忙吗？我就没想打扰你。而且，你才去那么几天而已。”  
Kroos又郁闷了，他在外面要整整四天呢，一周都过去了一半儿，哪里是“才那么几天”？  
回去之后，一定要惩罚这个嘴上说喜欢自己，其实一点儿都没看出来在意自己的小混蛋。  
然后，他就又顺势想到了离开前的那一晚上，Marco在自己身下，那一双湿漉漉的绿色眼睛。  
嗯，停下来——Kroos对自己说——好好开会。  
Kroos努力在那些念头变得更加绮丽前，制止了自己，然后把目光重新投向正在做报告的人——Philipp Lahm。  
Lahm正好也在看他，这么一看，突然让Kroos感觉到了不对劲儿。这些天来，他一直觉得有什么异常，此时才猛然发现过来——原来是Lahm，慕尼黑军区的前任最高指挥官在这三天里，常常会用一种令人看不懂的目光悄悄审视他。  
Lahm有一种不怒自威的气势，看着人的时候一双眼睛波澜不惊，又深不见底，让你根本不知道他在想什么，Kroos一边平静地接受着他投来的目光，一边在大脑里飞速思考其中的关联。  
很快，他就有了一点眉目。  
他知道，因为今年国内外局势的动荡，军事主席急于处理四年前的那件事情——再拖下去对谁都没有好处，估计今天上午的会开完后，就立刻会有一个小型的秘密会议，来继续探讨这个问题。  
他的级别是够不上的，哪怕那个与这件事直接挂钩的人此时就被秘密监禁在慕尼黑，他在这件事情上也没有什么话语权。  
可是Lahm有。Lahm在这件事情上的态度，并不强硬，却非常分明，他在能够独善其身的最大程度上，一直反对军事法庭给那个人定罪。  
那么也许，Lahm是想和他谈谈，关于那件事情？

会议结束后，Lahm没有逗留，便和过来找他的Miro一起，匆匆地从后门走了出去。  
哦，对了，Kroos想到，Miro也有资格参与那件事的讨论。  
然后他突然怔住了，发觉自己在这四天里，完全没有留意到Miro，甚至连Miro的述职，他都没有认真去听。

所幸的是，Kroos从来都是分得清轻重缓急的人，有正事的时候，他那一些杂七杂八的心思就能全被搁置在一边，使他能够保持最为客观和清醒的大脑，来进行分析。  
比如此刻，在Goretzka问他是否下午直接赶回慕尼黑的时候，他斟酌了一下，说道：“不，我要等等Philipp Lahm。”

出乎Kroos意料的是，下午这个秘密会议结束得意外的早。  
Lahm从会议室里出来之后，太阳才将将要下山。在和Miro拥抱告别后，他差点被不知道从哪儿冒出来的Goretzka吓了一跳。  
年轻人有些愧疚地敬了个军礼，对他说：“将军，Kroos少将有些问题想请教您，请您去车里谈一谈。”  
Lahm将目光移向不远处在树荫遮蔽下的黑色车辆，思考了一会儿，点了点头，快步向车走去。

Lahm进车之后，Goretzka就全程站在车外，没有人知道里面的人说了什么。他们从黄昏，一直聊到天已经完全黑下来，  
Lahm最后下车的时候，脸上一丝表情都没有，跟Goretzka点头示意了一下，便走向了早已前来等着来接自己的车。  
等到Lahm的车开走了，Goretzka才拉开车前门，坐到了驾驶位上，从后视镜里看了一眼Kroos，看到他正闭着眼睛，不知道在想些什么。  
“将军，今晚还回慕尼黑吗？”  
Kroos睁开眼睛，看向窗外，点了点头：“回。”

等他赶回慕尼黑的时候，已经快是半夜了。  
站在自家房子门前，Kroos开门的手顿了顿，他不知道自己为什么一定要连夜赶回慕尼黑，再在柏林待一天不是一样吗？为什么自己这么急迫呢？  
进了屋子之后，Kroos发现家里面一片漆黑，Marco应该是已经睡下了，他摸索着去开大厅的灯。  
然而当他的手刚刚摸到开关的时候，一个冰冷的物件从背后戳到了他的腰间，伴随着一个刻意压低的声音——“不许动，把手举起来。”  
那个声音那么严肃，Kroos却在一瞬间想笑出来。  
那个枪口的触感非常熟悉，他根本不用思考，便判断出那是前几天他送给Marco的那一把。而那个声音，虽然非常刻意地压低，并且显得粗声粗气的，却还是暴露出了那人柔软的声线。最重要的是，那个人身上的味道——他再熟悉不过。  
眼睛慢慢适应了黑暗，Kroos的心情也好了很多，他乐意陪他玩儿，于是举起手来，配合地开口说道：“你先别冲动，你想要什么，我都配合你。”  
Marco用枪口戳了戳他，“你转过身来。”  
Kroos听他的话转过身来，然后下一秒下腹就腾起了一股邪火——Marco应该是刚洗完澡，身上带着明显的沐浴后的香气，浑身赤裸着，只有腰间欲盖弥彰地裹着一条白色的浴巾——堪堪遮住关键部位，两条白花花的大腿完全暴露在黑夜中。  
他整个人，仿佛在黑暗里发光。  
也许是Kroos看着他的眼神太露骨了，Marco的脸红了红，动作却更加放肆。他用枪口隔着Kroos的衣服描绘他的人鱼线，一边用充满蛊惑的声音说道：“有枪吗？交出来。”  
Kroos笑了，将手慢悠悠地放下来，覆在他臀部，然后腰部发力，猛地向前一顶，让两个人的下半身紧紧贴在一起。  
满意地听到Marco的喘息声变得急促了起来，Kroos一边用手揉搓着他的臀部，一边凑上去在他耳边呼着气说道：“我有没有枪，你不是最清楚了？”  
Marco也笑了，笑声在黑夜里显得格外动听。他把枪随意往地上一扔，伸手搂住Kroos的脖子，借着后者托住他屁股的力往上一跳，将腿缠在他的腰间。  
Kroos眼神暗了暗，托着他就要往楼上走，却再看到沙发之后觉得一刻都不能够多等，直接把人扔到了沙发上，一把扯了他的浴巾，然后开始快速解自己的军装。

这个晚上，Kroos觉得自己格外情动，Marco也很热情，缠着他不放，让他欲罢不能。  
最后他she在他体内深处的时候，Marco发出了一声哭腔，搂紧了他的脖子，似乎是哭了：“Toni，我爱你。”  
Kroos愣住了，他的呼吸还因为高潮而无法平复，听到这一声，他下意识地就想回应——“我也爱你。”  
但是理智制止了他。  
这不对——他想，你不能骗他，不能骗Marco——你爱的人，不是他。  
但是为什么，他心里这么难受呢？  
那种难受让他心尖儿上的都在发疼，于是只能更加用力地抱住了身下的人，用一个个深情、温柔而愧疚的吻去安抚他。  
他心乱如麻，却最终什么都没能回应。  
黑暗里，Marco抱紧了Toni埋在自己颈窝处的脑袋，眼睛里有一闪而过的失落和难过，然后归于平静。  
Kroos没看到他眼神的变换，他只觉得心里难受。  
难受到他忽略了，后来也再没想起来去问，Marco最近明明没有什么需要忙，为什么这么晚才洗澡，家里又为什么是黑漆漆的一片。


End file.
